


It's okay Dean, It's okay, i got this.~

by Charo_Charito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam, Big Brother Dean, Crowley and Feelings, Demon Dean, Gen, Good Brother Sam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>| Lo que pasa cuando me aburro en clase.</p></blockquote>





	It's okay Dean, It's okay, i got this.~

Habían pasado ya casi tres semanas desde el descubrimiento del nuevo ingrediente en la receta "Winchester"; las miradas se evitaban y pese a que las conversaciones banales mantenían al silencio en regla, el tema aun no se tocaba. Al menos no desde la ultima discusión, que casi acababa con Crowley siendo asesinado por Sam. Ganas no le faltaban, pero tenia mayores problemas por los cuales preocuparse.

En las mañanas, las rutinas seguían siendo iguales. La cafetera se activa a las seis am, para que a la media hora ya estuviera el café hecho y caliente, listo para tomar. Si existía algo que nunca podía faltar en el bunker, era el café. Una mañana en particular, Sam se despertó mas temprano de lo normal, a las cinco y media, para preparar unas tostadas con el pan viejo. Corto los bordes del mismo y los puso a calentar. Mientras eso pasaba en una hornalla, en la otra, una sartén se preparaba para freír unos huevos revueltos con panceta.

El olor despertó antes de tiempo a Dean, que se levanto de manera ágil de la cama y se fue sigiloso a la cocina, de donde provenía el aroma. Se adentro a la habitación donde una mesa llena de cosas deliciosas y un café bien fuerte lo esperaban. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho mas, el mayor miro con los ojos como platos al no tan pequeño Sam que transformaba su rostro de chico inocente en una maliciosa sonrisa que termino en carcajada.

\- No pude evitarlo, perdón. - Soltó como pudo entre risas poniéndose de pie, tomando una escoba para borrar con ella lo que parecía ser una marca en el techo de una trampa para demonios. El horror en los ojos de Dean se transformo en bronca, pero no duro mas de diez segundos y se unió enseguida a las carcajadas de su hermano a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa.

\- ¿Sabes? Muy divertido el chiste hermanito, pero te olvidas que aun no te haces el tatuaje de protección contra posesión. Yo también me puedo divertir. - Amenazo con mucha mas malicia mientras se llevaba varios bacon a la boca, masticándolos con desfachatez, mientras Sam lo miraba raro y se disponía a tomar su café.

\- Cuando quieras petizo. - Le respondió sin miedo. Aunque sabia que eso no pasaría. Dean estaba para protegerlo, no lastimarlo.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio comiendo el gran desayuno que Sammy le había preparado a su hermano. Talvez de ahora en adelante las cosas no estén tan tensas, al menos por ahora, parecía ser que la relación se estaba encaminando nuevamente a la vez que Dean le hablaba a Sam mientras comía sobre una nueva película porno que había visto la noche anterior. Si, definitivamente, iban a estar bien.

**Author's Note:**

> | Lo que pasa cuando me aburro en clase.


End file.
